One example of proposed moving bodies is a motorcycle that releases water produced by fuel sells on the side of the vehicle (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2001-313056). Release of the water produced by the fuel cells on the side of the vehicle prevents potential troubles caused by splash of the water on wheels, for example, a skid of the wheels.
A proposed technique to reduce the concentration of remaining hydrogen contained in exhaust gas from the fuel cells provides a baffle plate in the vicinity of an outlet of an exhaust pipe to accelerate diffusion of the exhaust gas (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2002-289237). Various techniques may be applied to release of water. For example, the water may be released with exhaust gas through an exhaust conduit or may be released from the bottom of the vehicle after gas liquid separation in a gas-liquid separator.